Addendum to Magna System
by Mark Ryan
Summary: An addendum of relevant information for the stories that take place in the Magna System.
1. Dramatis Personae

This a list of characters, hence the title Dramatis Personae. This is so you know who is who and whats whats with my stories. If ever they get confusing, you can refer to this to get an idea of who I'm talking about, and who that person is. Most of the names, like the culture, are either Slavic or Scandinavian. I may update this as I add more characters to the story.

On a side note, most of these names come from Swedish, Polish, and Norwegian metal bands. So credit to In Flames, Amon Amarth, Nightwish, Meshuggah, and Behemoth.

These characters are not only from my current IG story, but from other stories that take place in the same system. To avoid confusion in the future, 1st) not all of these characters have been mentioned yet, or will be mentioned in the IG story, and 2nd) the Inquisition and Government refer to characters that are in a story that happens in this system, but long before the current time line of events.

-------

Dramatis Personae

Imperial Shadows –

Cellian Vuorinen, Master of the Chapter and Captain, 1st Company

Malignas Vuorinen, Captain, 2nd Company

Orion Vuorinen, Captain, 3rd Company

Vesuvius, Sergeant, 1st Company's 1st Tactical Squad

-------

Navis Nobilite –

Johan Svensk, Admiral, Magnite Fleet

-------

31st Magnite Imperial Guard Regiment –

David Borislav, Colonel, 2nd Company

Jukka Nevalainen, Lieutenant, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon

Sergio Tartakovsky, Sergeant, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Saul Ivens, Corporal, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Geist Stromvlad, Corporal, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Nathaniel Freitag, Trooper, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Amendera Mikkonen, Trooper, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Pyr Tchaikovsky, Trooper, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Andus Gelotte, Trooper, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Markus Lundstrom, Trooper, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Christoph Lundstrom, Trooper, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Kaleb Svensson, Trooper, 2nd Company, 3rd Platoon, 3rd Squad

Marco Huetalla, Trooper, 2nd Company, 6th Platoon, 4th Squad

-------

Government –

Lazarus Morgenstern, Governor of Domum

Aleksei Novikov, General, Domum PDF Infantry Divisions

Vasili Mitrokhin, Major, Domum PDF Armored Divisions

Mavichel, Arch Bishop, Ecclesiarchy

Yevgeni Ivanovsky, Domum Government Regiments

Ilya Dzhirkvelov, Proxy to Lazarus

Eduard Shevardnadze, Interplanetary Affairs

-------

Inquisition –

Vsevolod Morizov, High Inquisitor and Psyker, Ordo Hereticus

Mattais Thordendal, Commander of Grey Knights, Ordo Malleus

Terra Lozev, Pyrokene of Morizov's Retinue

Deimos Sedone, Telekene of Morizov's Retinue

Tomas Revell, Cryokene of Morizov's Retinue

-------

Civilians –

Vadim Stant, Journalist

Ivan Serov, Industrialist

Djokhar Dudayev, Civilian Organizer

Willam Haim, Poet

-------

Xenos –

Shas'o'Tau'n'Mile'ionahd, Joint Commander, Fi'Rios Contingent

Shas'o'Pech'Mont'au, Joint Commander, Fi'Rios Contingent

Illyana Luminari, Seer, Craftworld Shelwe

-------

Chaos Forces –

Hael'Gor'Eath, Daemon Prince of Khorne

Ba'al, Daemon


	2. Organizations

An overview of the organizations in the Magna System. Records Expunged means its like a spoiler to a future story.

-------

Imperial Shadows – Astartes chapter, offshoot of Blood Angels, founded by former Blood Angels and fraternal brothers Cellian, Malignas, and Orion Vuorinen decades after March Rebellion. A non-codex chapter, organized into five companies: 1st company veterans, 2nd company Terminators, 3rd company Assault, 4th company general infantry, 5th company Devastators and armor. They organize war by drawing forces from a general pool, not by company. They travel all together in one fleet, moving primarily only in system. Due to their ever fluctuating numbers in companies and overall, they focus on fast hit and run warfare, often fighting enemies with much greater numbers.

Magnite Imperial Guard – The original military force in the system, before any signs of war. Primarily geared towards supporting campaigns elsewhere, this group would return after years of fighting to recruit in waves. After the March Rebellion, and the subsequent outbreak of war, they became a localized defense force, drawn from every inhabited planet of the system. They are organized as follows: 50 Regiments of 60 Companies of 6 Platoons of 6 squads of 10 men, and supporting armor companies. At full strength (an achievement no longer seen), they number 1,080,000 men.

Fi'Rios Contingent – Lead by two Tau from opposite origins, Shas'o'Pech'Mont'au, a grizzled Crisis suit pilot and strategist raised by Kroot, and Shas'o'Tau'n'Mile'ionahd, the son of wealth Tau aristocrats, mentored and trained by the Eldar. Since their birth and near destruction on Fi'Rios, they have focused their campaigning on moving further and further from tau space, cutting themselves off from resources. They have been known to use whatever necessary to win, garrisoning enemy vehicles for battle. This contingent consists of two cadres, each lead by a Shas'o. The first cadre, commanded by Shas'o'Mont'au, contains mostly infantry and Crisis suits, whilst the second cadre, commanded by Shas'o'Mile'ionahd holds the armor and support.

Hive Fleet Mastodon – Originally believed to be a distant splinter of Kraken, this hive fleet arrived in system just after the relative peace created by the arrival of the Blood Angels. They fought in enormous numbers, taking advantage of the then mostly unsettled worlds. The fight like most Tyranid, but thanks to determined defenses by the Magnite Imperial Guard and the Blood Angels, they were mostly driven off. Unfortunately, Tyranid spores are still scattered about, and resurgent infestations run rampant. Even some of the first generation Tyranid remain in the wastes of Igneus Silicus and the jungles of Templum. There have been such rumors as Trygons and various other massive bio-Titans wandering unpopulated areas, waiting for a build up of hidden forces.

Craftworld Shelwe – A small craftworld of mostly non-violent Eldar, decidedly unconcerned with Imperial affairs. They arrived in system shortly after colonization, and staid hidden for decades. It is surmised that they came under the advice of arcane forces, observing drastic events such as the ascension of Mavichel and Daemon Prince Hael'Gor'Eath, and the awakening of Tomb World Glacialis Tundra. It is yet to be seen of how far their observations will go, but they have become increasingly involved in Imperial matters.

The Church of Universal Faith – Records Expunged


	3. Planets

This is the list of planets and layout for the Magna System. For those who really want detail, this system is in the Eastern Fringes, in the Ultima Segmentum, at Galactic coordinates (2178,691), roughly. It is more inwards in the Galaxy than the Tau Empire.

-------

1st Body – Charitas Lux Lucis – Red Dwarf Class Star

2nd Body – Magna 1 – Exuro Paradise – Gaseous Planet

3rd Body – Magna 2 – Vas Orbis – Terrestrial Planet

Notes – Uninhabitable; too close to sun

4th Body – Magna 3 – Templum – Terrestrial Planet

Notes – Inhabited Death World, home world and prime recruiting area of Imperial Shadows Space Marines chapter. Covered in scattered communes, fending off viscous wildlife and common Tyranid infestation. High recruiting rate for System Defense Forces. Settled by refugees of Domum's destruction. Currently station of various listening posts.

5th Body – Magna 4 – Domum – Terrestrial Planet

Notes – The capitol of the system, pre March revolution. Founded by a group of hardy guardsmen and their families. Having become so used to the long separation from the Segmentum Government, the planet has become all but autonomous. The planet is organized into several sprawling cities, all very industrialized but rife with poverty and depression. These cities are separated by grass planes filled with nomadic tribes.

There is a large focus on the military in this government, and the highest ranking military officers work as consultants to the politicians.

6th Body – Magna 5 – Glacialis Tundra – Terrestrial Planet

Notes – Ice world, home to Mechanicum outposts. Recently revealed to be Necron Tomb World, and contested area of many races.

7th Body – Magna 6 – Igneus Silicus – Terrestrial Planet

Notes – Fiery world, too close to nearest sun. Covered in various war stricken hives. Crime runs rampant, and production rates have been considerably low for decades. Mechanicum considering relocating to nearby ice world. High recruiting rates by desperate locals to System Defense Force, and also to Imperial Shadows.

8th Body – Spes Vis – Red Giant Class Star

9th Body – Magna 7 – Sepostis Frater – Terrestrial Planet

Notes – Productive agricultural plain world. Only peaceful residential planet, due to distance from system core. Prime recruiting planet for System Defense Force.

Rarely comes under attack.


	4. General Time Line

This is a general history of the Magna System (subject to much future change). I am sorry to say I don't have star dates, but this is the order of events in system, leading up to the Invasion of Igneus Silicius, which might be story, but is actual a campaign I have planned with my friends. So that'll determine the outcome.

Records Expunged means contains spoilers, so I left it out.

-------

General History:

Establishment of Domum – Colonial excursions deem fourth planet in system habitable, and subsequently settle it. Within decades Domum has become a booming industrial center, and the Magnite Imperial Guard are founded. They are soon sent off to bolster nearby assaults on the Tau Empire.

Eldar Arrival – A smaller Craftworld, Craftworld Shelwe arrives in system, observing events.

Magnite Regiments Return – Forces sent to assist in the assaults on the Tau Empire return after years of fighting. The original commander, now Warmaster Lazarus, is crippled, and given a governorship. Within years, he has gone vegetative, and his adjutants assume command of the government. The planet falls into deep depression.

March Rebellion – Records Expunged.

New Governorship Granted – The Magnite Imperial Guard are localized as a defense force, and the Imperium takes a greater interest in the system as nearby planets are industrialized. The system becomes an economic center.

Chaos Return – Records Expunged.

Space Marines Arrive – A detachment of Blood Angels Astartes arrive in system, setting up recruiting stations on the harsh jungle world of Templum. This quickly becomes a prime military recruiting planet.

Hive Fleet Mastodon Arrives – Coming from a vector previously unused by Tyranid, a new Hive Fleet arrives in system, designated as "Mastodon." The system is hit hardest around the core planet Templum, and the hive world Igneus Silicus. The Blood Angels and System Defense Force react, and a long running battle ensues.

Tau Arrive – The Fi'Rios contingent, a deep penetrating Tau group, arrives in system near Templum. They are under the directives of 1) enacting diplomatic communication with natives, 2) preparing planets by force or diplomacy for colonization, and 3) holding planets for Tau colonization. They are met by aggressive defensive emplacements by localized forces, and are driven off. They switch their strategic stance to offensive.

Hive Fleet Mastodon Driven Off – The main bulk of the Tyranid invasion is driven off, but resurgent infestation is a daily occurrence on most planets.

Imperial Shadows Founded – Amidst a short peace time, the in system Blood Angels decide to focus their efforts on still prevalent Tyranid, and break off from the Blood Angels, becoming the Imperial Shadows.

Tomb World Glacialis Tundra Awakens – Following Eldar spotting in system, the Imperial Shadows move to the Mechanicum outposts on Glacialis Tundra, a remote world. They are faced with Tyranid resurgences from Mastodon, Eldar offensives, and Tau insurgencies, working on Eldar intelligence. This world is revealed to be a Necron Tomb World, but with a joint effort on all sides (excluding Mastodon) it is neutralized.

Tau Insurgency of Igneus Silicus – The Tau enact the second directive of their plan, invading the main economic center, Hive World Igneus Silicus. Imperial Shadows and Magnite Imperial Guard react.


End file.
